


Born to Be Free

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Gabi, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Danger, Eren is done for, Except Eren, Friendship/Love, Gabi and Falco teamwork, Gen, Protective Falco, Protective Gabi, Save everyone, Spoilerfic, Team Up, Time Travel Fix-It, fighting fate, he dies so everyone else may live, they're an absolute unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Are you ready to do whatever it takes? Then let the games begin...
Relationships: Eren Yeager & 104th Training Corps, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice & Udo & Zofia, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Team-Up From Hell

"Gabi...Gabi..."

Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see Zofia's face peering down at her. Zofia, alive and well.

"Morning." she greeted with a smile "Am I late? If I am, then I must hurry."

And hurry she did, putting on her uniform and her armband with efficiency most candidates didn't possess.

Then she rushed out and headed towards the usual training grounds.

Zofia followed her at a much more leisurely pace, brows knitted together.

"You were having a nightmare." she finally said "You kept thrashing in your sleep..."

Gabi's reaction was immediate. She marched over to Zofia and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Did I say anything, Zofia?" she practically growled "Did I?"

"N...no..." the other girl said

"Good." Gabi said, releasing her

When they arrived at the training site, Falco and Udo were already waiting for them.

The training proceeded like usual.

-x-

As they walked towards their home, they passed a man sitting on a bench.

"Falco!" he called out

Zofia noticed that Gabi drew closer to Falco. She slipped her hand into his, and the two kept on walking, obviously ignoring the man.

"Do you know him?" Zofia asked

"Zofia." Gabi said evenly "If you value your life, you won't say a word."

"Are you...are you threatening me?" Zofia frowned

"I am warning you." Gabi stated, her features softening 

The man was staring at them intently now, and his green eyes looked somewhat eerie.

"Let's get a move on." Falco said "Our families are waiting for us."

"Right." Zofia nodded

Gabi and Falco walked in front of her, still holding hands.

-x-

The Titan serum was stored in a tightly-guarded safe. The sentries guarding it switched every few hours to give the previous sentries plenty of rest and thus minimize a risk of falling asleep on this duty.

However, there were ways to get around it.

A kid approached them, carrying a tray with two sandwiches on it.

"I thought you might be hungry, Sirs." he said politely

"As a matter of fact, we are." the one on the left said "Thanks, kid."

Then they both dug in.

It didn't take long for sleeping drugs to kick in, and both of the sentries slumped forwards, asleep.

"That was close." Falco exhaled "All clear!"

Gabi stepped out of her hiding spot, and they opened the safe with a key one of the sentries had. There were several bottles of Titan serum as well as the syringes needed to inject the liquid.

Falco stored those inside a pouch he brought along for that purpose, before closing the safe and locking it.

Then they left the building as quietly as they had come in.


	2. Planning

Zofia couldn't sleep, so she gave up on trying. She put on a wool coat over her pyjamas, and stepped out of her room.

She walked for a while, before two voices caught her attention.

"It is a tomorrow's battle to fight." one voice said

"Yes, but we must take precautions." the other chimed in "For one, I will eat him. I have to."

"No." the first voice counters "It has to be me. I am not letting that scenario play out again. I think it's best that you approach him as you did, and we'll burn all the letters he asks you to send. That way, we'll be keeping his allies out of harm's way, especially Sasha, while leaving him stranded in the enemy territory. That way, it'd be easy for me to transform and eat him."

"I don't want to lose you." the second voice says

"I don't want to lose you either." the first voice replies with a note of finality "Besides, I am the one who has blood on their hands."

"I have it to. It is me who started this whole mess. It's because of me that Udo and Zofia died." the second voice says "Besides, I killed the person who was dearest to me..."

"Not on purpose, and it all happened because you were protecting me. You were always protecting me, even though I was, and still am, stronger." the first voice says "Let me protect you this time around. Please."

Zofia peered around the corner, and saw Gabi and Falco enveloping each other in a hug. A hug which seemed strangely intimate for some reason.

Instincts screamed at Zofia to leave, but she ignored them.

"Hello." she said

Gabi and Falco quickly separated, red-faced, and turned to look at Zofia with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't know about Falco's feelings." Zofia continues

"Well, I do now." Gabi grins for a moment, before frowning "Not that it's any of your business, though."

And then another silhouette appeared behind Zofia. A hand shot out and grabbed her.

"So..." a dark voice says "You are planning to take my letters and then burn them with your little girlfriend here, Falco?"

"Mr. Kruger..." Falco trailed off "Don't do this, Mr. Kruger. Please..."

Gabi approached him, hugging him tightly with one hand. Then, using his body as a cover, she took a vial and a syringe from the pouch he was hiding behind his back.

"Drop the charade." Eren says, glaring at him "Or this girl gets it."

He shook Zofia to demonstrate his intentions.

"That serum you're hiding." he continues "Hand it over. All of it."

Falco moved to do so, and handed the pouch - minus the ones Gabi took - over to Eren.

Who proceeded to backhand him, sending him sliding across the stone floor.

"I said all of it." Eren said stoically "There is one more left."

And Gabi saw red. She extracted the liquid from the vial into the syringe.

"You know." she says "Trying to harm either Falco or Zofia means you earn a spot on my hit list. Trying to harm both of them at the same time means you earn a spot at the very top of it."

And then she jabs the needle into her skin and presses the plunger.

"I am stealing the Founding Titan back." Gabi announces 

Then lighting appeared, and a 10-meter Titan stood in Gabi's place. She made strides towards Zofia and Eren, while Falco rushed forward. With a surprise attack, he forced Eren to let go of Zofia.

In response, Eren grabbed him.

"Zofia!" he called out "Grab that pouch and fill one of the syringes in it with the liquid in the vial, then inject me with it! Hurry!"

At this, Gabi's Titan increased its pace. It reached them quickly, and grabbed the one that was closest, which was Eren. It lifted him up, forcing him to let go of Falco.


End file.
